Alternatives Ende zu SOS im Saragossa Meer
by Kiddo
Summary: Geschichte für Yury der Titel sagt alles
1. Kapitel 1

**Alternatives Ende zu "SOS im Saragossa-Meer"**

By Kiddo

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" oder ihren Charakteren. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

* * *

Zusatzinformation:

Als ich das erste Mal die Folge "SOS im Saragossa-Meer" ("Bad Water") gesehen habe, hatte ich am Schluss das Gefühl das dort irgendetwas fehlt. Persönlich hätte ich gerne noch ein bisschen mehr gesehen. Jedes Mal wenn ich die Folge erneut auf Video gesehen habe, hatte ich erneut dieses Gefühl. Deshalb habe ich mich jetzt dazu entschieden, mir meinen eigenen Schluss zu schreiben...;-)

* * *

Widmung: Liebe Yury, diese kleine seaQuest Geschichte ist für dich. Ich hoffe du hast ein schönes Weihnachtsfest.

* * *

Vollkommen durchgeweicht betraten Commander Ford, Luitenant Krieg, Dr. Westphalen und Lucas Wolenczak die seaQuest. Jeder von ihnen war froh wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu haben und nicht mehr den Elementen direkt ausgesetzt zu sein.

Ein paar Crewmitglieder, genauer gesagt Captain Bridger, Chief Crocker und Dr. Levin erwarteten die Schiefbrüchigen bereits. Die anderen waren entweder damit beschäftigt die Schäden die der Blitzschlag auf der seaQuest ausgelöst hatte wieder zu reparieren oder sie kümmerten sich um das Französische U-Boot und vor allem um dessen Besatzung die sie gerettet hatten.

Fast alle hatten ein großes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, der einzige der ziemlich deprimiert aussah war Lucas.

Dr. Levin hatte vier Decken in der Hand die er sofort an die 4 nassen Crewmitglieder verteilte, er gab ihnen nicht einmal die Zeit ihre roten Rettungswesten auszuziehen.

Der Teenager hatte die Decke noch in der Hand als Bridger vortrat und ihn umarmte, das er dabei natürlich etwas nass wurde kümmerte ihn nicht. "Alles okay kleiner?"

Lucas nickte bloß, das Computergenie sah aber eher so aus als ob ihm zum heulen zu mute war.

Captain Bridger musterte den Jungen einen Moment lang und wandte sich schließlich an die gesamte Crew des MR-7. "Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wir froh wir alle sind sie wieder bei uns zu haben."

Der Versorgungsoffizier grinste. "Oh doch Captain, das können wir. Außer Ford vielleicht, der wäre am liebsten länger im Schlauchboot geblieben."

Nathan legte die Stirn irritiert in Falten und der Commander sah Krieg fragend an. "Wie bitte?"

"Na wer wollte schließlich das Lucas unser Essen so aufteilte das es für 7 Tage reicht?" Meinte Ben herausfordernd.

Jonathan Ford rollte einmal genervt mit den Augen, eine Geste die man von ihm sonst eigentlich nie sah. "Das war bloß eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, man sollte immer für alles gerüstet sein."

Bridger überließ Krieg und Ford ihrem Schicksal und nahm sich Dr. Westphalen etwas zur Seite. Als er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, machte er eine möglichst unauffällige Handbewegung Richtung Lucas. Der Teenager war gerade dabei die Rettungsweste auszuziehen und wirkte dabei sehr niedergeschlagen. Nathan beugte sich etwas zu Kristen hinunter und begann zu flüstern. "Was ist mit ihm? Man könnte meinen, dass er sich nicht darüber freut wieder auf der seaQuest zu sein."

"Du kannst mir glauben, dass er überglücklich ist wieder hier zu sein. Aber... es ist wegen Darwin." Erzählte die Wissenschaftlerin.

"Wegen Darwin?"

Westphalen nickte. "Ja, Darwin war ganz in der nähe als der Blitz einschlug. Lucas befürchtet das Darwin tot sein könnte." Die rothaarige Frau sah dem Captain flehend an. "Sag mir bitte das Darwin hier ist und das es ihm gut geht."

Bridger lächelte. "Darwin ist okay."

Die rothaarige Ärztin atmete erleichtert auf. "Dann musst du das Lucas sofort sagen."

Der Captain der seaQuest nickte. "Das werde ich." Er wandte sich von der Wissenschaftlerin ab und steuerte auf ihr Computergenie zu.

Lucas saß inzwischen auf einer Treppenstufe, die Decke war über seine Schultern gelegt und er starrte traurig zu der nächsten Aquaröhre.

Nathan ließ sich neben dem Jungen nieder. "Dr. Westphalen hat mir gesagt das du befürchtest das Darwin tot sein könnte."

Der Teenager wandte seinem Blick nun dem Captain zu und nickte. "Ist er es?" Seine Stimme klang belegt und es glitzerte verräterisch in seinen blauen Augen.

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, Darwin hat bloß ein wenig Süßwasser ab bekommen, das ist alles. Wir haben ihn bloß vorsichtshalber im Moon Pool gesichert, ich weiß, dass er sonst bereits hier wäre um dich zu begrüßen."

Noch etwas ungläubig sah Lucas den älteren Mann an. "Ist das wirklich war?"

Der Captain nickte. "Natürlich, ich würde dich doch nie belügen."

Der Teenager strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht. Er sprang auf, ließ die Decke fallen und rannte Richtung Moon Pool los.

Dr. Westphalen hatte Bridgers Worte mit angehört. "Darwin hat Süßwasser abbekommen? Wie ist den das passiert?"

"Die Französische Sub steckte in einem Süßwasserloch fest. Darwin hat sie gefunden."

Kristen nickte verstehend. "Konntet ihr sie befreien?"

"Ja. Ich habe auch ein Team zusammengestellt das sich im Moment um sie kümmert. Außerdem haben wir auch den Kurs nach Florida eingeschlagen. Da dies das nächste Festland ist werden wir sie dort an Land lassen." Erzählte Nathan.

"Braucht das Team noch Hilfe?"

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Und ihr kümmert euch jetzt alle erst mal um euch selbst."

Dr. Levin hatte den letzten Satz mitbekommen und nickte. "In der tat, sie gehen jetzt erst einmal alle heiß Duschen und ziehen sich warme Klamotten an. Nicht das mir einer von ihnen noch Krank wird."

Nathan lächelte. Er wusste, dass seine drei Crewmitglieder bei Dr. Levin in guten Händen waren. Er hob die Decke auf die der Teenager kurz zuvor fallen gelassen hatte. "Ich geh dann mal los und kümmere mich um Lucas." Nicht das der Junge jetzt noch auf die Idee kam mit Darwin zu schwimmen.

* * *

Zwei Minuten später kam Nathan am Moon Pool an. Der Anblick der sich ihm hier bot ließ sein Herz erwärmen.

Lucas hing beinahe förmlich im Moon Pool und streichelte Darwin. Dabei sprach er leise und sanfte Worte zu dem Delphin. Jeder konnte sofort sehen wie viel die beiden sich einfach bedeuteten.

Bridger wusste das einmal der Tag kommen würde an dem er die seaQuest oder das Computergenie das U-Boot verlassen würde. Insgeheim hatte er das Gefühl, das trotz ihrer nun Jahre langen Freundschaft der Delphin sich für Lucas entscheiden würde und entweder bei ihm bleiben oder mit ihm zusammen gehen würde. Allerdings hoffte er, dass dieser Tag noch ganz, ganz weit entfernt war.

Der Captain trat neben den Jungen und legte ihm die Decke über die Schultern.

Der Blondschopf sah auf und lächelte. "Danke."

"Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es unserem Freund hier gut geht." Nathan schaute hinab zu Darwin der die Stricheleinheiten von Lucas sichtlich genoss.

Der Teenager nickte. "Ich hab wirklich gedacht er wäre tot."

Bridger legte den Arm um die Schultern des Jungens. "Auch Genies können sich von Zeit zu Zeit einmal irren."

Eine Weile lang standen sie einfach so da und Unterhielten sich mit Darwin. Dann holte Lucas ein paar besonders leckere Fische und gab sie dem Delphin als kleine extra Mahlzeit. Das hatte er sich heute wirklich verdient.

Der Captain hatte nun die Möglichkeit dem Teenager offen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Was er dort sah schockte ihn. Die Lippen des Jungens waren richtig blau angelaufen, nun bemerkte er auch das die Hände des Teens leicht zitterten. "Um Himmels willen Lucas. Deine Lippen sind total blau. Du gehst jetzt sofort einmal richtig heiß Duschen. Euch vier stehen heute jedem sonder Wasserrationen zu."

Das Computergenie schüttelte etwas mit dem Kopf. "Ich geh gleich, ich will nur noch ein paar Minuten bei Darwin bleiben."

Entschieden schüttelte Bridger nun mit dem Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall. Du gehst sofort. Wenn dich Dr. Westphalen so sieht macht sie mich gleich gerechtfertigterweise zwei Köpfe kürzer."

"Okay, okay." Er wollte ja schließlich nicht schuld daran sein das der Captain ärger bekam, außerdem würde er dann auch sicherlich einen Vortrag gehalten bekommen und dafür hatte er heute echt keine nerven mehr. "Tschüß Darwin."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Written November-Dezember 2004


	2. Kapitel 2

**Alternatives Ende zu "SOS im Saragossa-Meer"**

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" oder ihren Charakteren. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury für ihr Review.

* * *

Eine Dreiviertel Stunde später saß Lucas in seiner dunklen Kabine und hatte wieder trockene Anziehsachen an. Seine Haare hatte er mit einem Handtuch so gut es ging trocken gerubbelt, aus irgendeinem einem für ihn unerklärlichen Grund hatte sein Föhn nicht den geringsten mucks von sich gegeben.

Der Teenager trug seinen dicksten Pullover und hatte darüber so gar noch ein Hemd an, trotzdem hatte er immer noch das Gefühl das ihm kalt war.

Als das Computergenie gerade überlegte ob es sich in seine Bettdecke einkuscheln sollte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. "Herein."

Ein inzwischen ebenso trockener Commander Ford betrat die Kabine. "Hallo Lucas, ich wollte fragen ob du auch Lust auf etwas Heißes zu trinken hast."

Der Teenager nickte, etwas Warmes im Bauch zu haben klang jetzt wirklich verlockend. "Ja."

"Gut, dann komm mit in die Mess Hall. Wir wollten uns da noch etwas zusammensetzen. Wenn du keine Lust dazu hast kannst du dir dein Getränk aber auch hier her bringen lassen." Er schenkte dem Jungen ein kleines lächeln. "Wir bekommen im Moment alle eine Sonderbehandlung. Hitchcock hat Krieg sogar ihre beheizten Socken angeboten."

Lucas musste darüber auch schmunzeln. "Ne, ich komme mit." Der Blondschopf stand auf und kramte noch schnell ein paar trockene Schuhe aus dem Unterstem seines Schrankes hervor. "Sagen sie mal, warum sind sie eigentlich persönlich vorbei gekommen? Sie hätten mich doch auch an palen können."

Der Commander schüttelte mit dem Kopf während der Teenager sich die Schuhe zu band. "Nein, das hätte ich nicht. Der Blitzeinschlag hat die seaQuest heftig erwischt. Fast alle Systeme sind ausgefallen. Im Moment sind sie dabei Stückchenweise alles wieder zu reparieren und herzustellen."

Lucas stand auf und ging zu der Tür seiner Kabine. "Natürlich, warum habe ich nicht selbst daran gedacht. Das ist auch der Grund warum mein Föhn nicht funktioniert hat, die Steckdose hatte einfach keinen Strom."

Ford nickte. "Im Moment reparieren sie erst einmal die wichtigsten Sachen. Um die Küche haben sie sich aber trotzdem schon gekümmert. Die hatten wohl alle Angst ohne Kaffee auskommen zu müssen." Er schaute hoch zu Lucas Deckenbeleuchtung. "Hast du dich noch nicht gewundert warum deine Lampen nicht funktionieren?"

Der Teen konnte darauf nun mit dem Kopf schütteln. "Ich hab sie noch gar nicht ausprobiert."

"Oh." Und damit verließen sie die kleine Kabine und traten auf den Gang hinaus.

"Wissen sie wie es Ben geht?" Fragte Lucas den Commander. Als er auf den Weg zu den Duschen gewesen war, hatte er noch mitbekommen wir Dr. Westphalen und Dr. Levin den Versorgungsoffizier förmlich zur Krankenstation geschleift hatte. Die Ärztin und Krieg hatten bereits trockene Sachen getragen, mussten also unglaublich schnell mit dem Duschen gewesen sein.

Jonathan Ford lächelte. "Dem geht es gut. Dr. Westphalen hat bloß sicherstellen wollen, dass er auch wirklich keine Gehirnerschütterung davon getragen hat als ihn die Ausstiegsluke auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Aber der Kerl hat solch einen Dickschädel das da nichts passiert ist."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Written November-Dezember 2004

* * *

Tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel nur so kurz ist. Das nächste wird aber bestimmt länger. Das nächste Kapitel besteht aus einer großen längeren Szene und die wollte ich ungern halbieren und schon in diesen Teil mit einfügen. Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer und das nächste etwas länger. 


	3. Kapitel 3

**Alternatives Ende zu "SOS im Saragossa-Meer"**

Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" oder ihren Charakteren. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Also ich stelle mir beheizte Socken schon als etwas Tolles vor.

Samusa: Jede seaQuest Folge in Spielfilm länge fänd ich klasse. Ja, die Betriebsfähigkeit der Küche ist ganz wichtig!

* * *

Wenig später saßen Captain Bridger, Commander Ford, Dr. Westphalen, Lt. Krieg und Lucas Wolenczak um einen runden Tisch in der Mess Hall.

Maggie die Köchin trat mit einem Tablett auf den 5 Tassen standen zu ihnen. Sie stellte einen Kaffee vor den Captain. Die anderen vier bekamen von ihr alle einen großen Pott heiße Schokolade mit einer Sahnekrone oben drauf.

Irritiert sahen sie die MR-7 Crew auf.

Maggie lächelte warmherzig. "So etwas ist gut für die Seele!" Dann klemmte sie sich das Tablett unter den Arm, strich Lucas noch einmal über die Haare und verschwand wieder in ihrer Küche.

Krieg nahm seinen Löffel, tauchte ihn in die Sahne und steckte dies dann genüsslich in den Mund. "Lucas, du bist Gold wert. Deine bloße Anwesenheit genügt und wir bekommen so etwas Leckeres." Er schaute die anderen an. "Ich sag euch, ohne ihn wären wir auch bloß mit Kaffee oder Tee abgespeist wurden."

Die anderen sagten nichts dazu, wussten aber das Benjamin Recht hatte. Bridger schaute sehnsüchtig auf die Getränke der anderen.

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern und legte seine kalten Hände um die Tasse. "Ich weiß auch nicht was Köchinnen immer so an mir finden." Auch er wusste das Krieg Recht hatte, ihm war es schon immer so ergangen. In der Schulkantine hatte er auch immer den größten Nachtisch bekommen.

Der Versorgungsoffizier grinste. "Du bist blond, hast große blaue Augen und könntest ruhig etwas mehr Speck auf den Rippen vertragen. Das erklärt doch schon alles."

Die anderen verfolgten diese Situation leicht amüsiert, wer weiß wo das noch enden würde.

Lucas zog seine Augenbraun kritisch hoch. "Warum erklärt das jetzt bitte schon alles?"

Krieg rollte mit den Augen. "Sag jetzt bloß nicht du bist total unzufrieden mit deinem Aussehen wenn du morgens in den Spiegel schaust."

"Na ja...."

"Ha! Frauen stehen auf süße Jungs wie dich kleiner. Du bist genau die Art von Typ die immer auf den Cover von irgendwelchen Teenymagazinen abgebildet sind. Und mit deinem Unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck schaffst du es auch noch in vielen Frauen ihren Mutterinstinkt zu wecken. Und sämtliche Köchinnen dieser Welt haben das Gefühl als ob sie dich etwas aufpäppeln müssten. So was wie dich muss man einfach gern haben."

Die rothaarige Ärztin nahm ihre Tasse hoch um etwas zu trinken aber auch um sich dahinter etwas zu verstecken. Der Moraloffizier hatte das ganze ziemlich gut auf den Punkt gebracht. Lucas weckte schon beim bloßen Ansehen die mütterlichen Gefühle in ihr. Und wenn man seine Lebensgeschichte auch noch kannte wurde dies noch mehr verstärkt.

Kristen kannte wirklich niemanden der den Teenager nicht mochte. An Bord kam er mit jedem gut klar, egal ob Wissenschafter oder Militär. Der Junge war mit der gesamten Senior Crew befreundet, Ben sah in ihm so eine art kleineren Bruder und beim Captain weckte er seine Väterlichen Gefühle. Sie wusste dies ganz genau weil sie mit Bridger schon einmal darüber gesprochen hatte.

Lucas war das ganze Thema inzwischen irgendwie unangenehm und versuchte es mit einem kleinen Scherz runter zuspielen. "Können wir jetzt von was anderem Reden?" Er schaute Krieg offen an. "Ich will ja nicht, dass du wegen mir noch Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bekommst."

Über diese Schlagfertigkeit war der Moraloffizier einen Moment lang sprachlos, dann grinste er bloß und dachte sich ausnahmsweise mal bloß seinen Teil dazu.

Dr. Westphalen sprang sofort auf den Wunsch des Thema Wechsels an. "Welchen Namen hat man dem Hurrikan eigentlich gegeben?" Wollte sie nun von dem Captain wissen.

"Hurrikan Shila. Auf dem Festland muss er ziemlich gewütet haben." Informierte Nathan.

"Shila." Meinte Benjamin nachdenklich. "Das passt, ich hatte mal eine Freundin die so hieß. Wenn die sauer wurde musste man sich echt vor ihr in Acht nehmen."

Ford schüttelte beiläufig mit dem Kopf und murmelte. "Warum überrascht mich das jetzt überhaupt nicht?" Dann nahm er einen Schluck von seiner heißen Schokolade.

Lucas sah Bridger fragend an, er hatte keine Lust auf irgendeine der Unzähligen Geschichten von Ben über seine Exfreundinnen. Das musste er sich sonst schon oft genug anhören. "Wie heftig hat der Blitzeinschlag die seaQuest getroffen?"

"Ziemlich heftig! Wir haben wirklich sehr viel Glück gehabt das es Verhältnismäßig bloß minimale Verletzungen gegeben hat. So gesehen hätte das ganze um einiges schlimmer ausgehen können." Er macht eine kurze Atempause uns seufzte. "Die seaQuest dagegen hat schon so einiges Abbekommen. Einige Sachen sind kaputt gegangen oder ausgefallen. Es wird wohl einige Zeit dauern bis alles wieder perfekt funktioniert." Die Fragenden Gesichter der anderen verrieten ihm, dass sie noch ein paar mehr Informationen haben wollten. "Um die Brücke einigermaßen wieder zum laufen zu bekommen haben wir den Wisker Junior auf die Brücke geholt und seine Energie angezapft."

Ford nickte verstehend. "Gute Idee."

"Jedenfalls sind im Moment alle verfügbaren Personen dabei, die Schäden zu reparieren und uns wieder vollkommen einsatzbereit zu machen." Der Captain sah Lucas Mitleidig an. "Den Computern auf der Brücke ist nichts passiert, aber ich befürchte, dass sämtliche andere Computer wahrscheinlich neu programmiert werden müssen, wenn sie nicht so gar ganz hinüber sind." Nathan richtete sich darauf ein das der Teenager deshalb gleich ausflippen würde, der Blondschopf hatte schließlich der UEO schon dauern damit in den Ohren gelegen das nicht nur die Brückencomputer und Hauptrechner vor Katastrophen wie diesen geschützt werden müssten. Aber Lucas Vorschlag war immer wieder gnadenlos abgeschmettert worden.

Zum erstaunen aller nickte Lucas aber bloß mit dem Kopf. "Das ist schon nicht so schlimm wie es Aussieht."

Krieg winkte zweimal mit seiner Hand vor Lucas Augen auf und ab. "Hallo, Erde an Lucas. Das ist schon nicht so schlimm?"

Das Computergenie lächelte. "Ich hab ein eigenes Schutzprogramm entworfen das ich in Sämtliche Ungeschützte Computer der seaQuest einprogrammiert habe. Ich muss die entsprechenden Computer morgen einfach nur hochbuten lassen und einen bestimmten Code eingeben. Und damit hat es sich auch schon."

Bridger wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, konnte er sich darüber nun freuen oder sollte er dem Teenager eine Standpauke halten weil er ungefragt in das Computersystem der seaQuest eingegriffen hatte? "Lucas du weißt doch das du so etwas eigentlich nicht tun sollst."

Der Teenager verdrehte die Augen wie es nur Personen in seinem alter hinbekamen. "Tut mir leid Captain, aber ich musste etwas tun. Was kann ich dafür wenn die Typen von der UEO nicht einsehen wie wichtig das ist. Ich musste einfach etwas unternehmen."

Der Captain nickte. "Ist schon okay, ich weiß ja warum du es getan hast."

Dr. Westphalen beobachtete den Teenager immer wieder unauffällig. Sie machte sich sorgen um ihn. Seine Lippen hatten immer noch einen leichten blau Schimmer der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Der Junge hatte einfach eine zu dünne Fettschicht die ihn gegen den kalten Wind und den kalten Regen hätte schützen können. Sie würde das ganz auf jeden Fall noch weiterhin beobachten müssen.

Dann wandte sich die rothaarige Ärztin dem Captain zu. "Wissen sie eigentlich das ihre zwei Führungsoffiziere hier keine Ahnung von Seemannsknoten haben?"

Bridger nickte. "Ich weiß das viele jüngere U-Boot Fahrer dies nicht mehr beherrschen, das wird auf der Akademie heut zu tage nicht mehr beigebracht. Aber wenn sie alte Haudegen wie Crocker oder mich überprüfen, werden sie merken das wir die Knoten noch alle beherrschen."

Kristen nickte. Das glaubte sie auch ohne es zu kontrollieren. "Das ist wirklich sehr schade. Aber warum gehört dies inzwischen nicht mehr zu den Dingen die einem beigebracht werden?"

"Man ist der Meinung, dass Seemannsknoten auf modernen U-Booten nie gebraucht werden. Deshalb soll auch keine kostbare Unterrichtzeit damit vergeudet werden."

Die Wissenschaftlerin schaute den Captain kritisch an. "Also wir haben sie heute jedenfalls gebraucht."

Bridger hatte schon mit so etwas gerechnet, anderenfalls hätte die Ärztin sicherlich nicht mit diesem Thema angefangen. Auffordernd sah er sie an. "Wofür habt ihr Seemannsknoten gebraucht?"

"Wir haben uns mit Hilfe von Sticken und dieser Knoten selbst am Schlauchboot befestigt. Die Wellen waren ziemlich hoch und wir wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen." Erklärte die rothaarige Frau.

Krieg nickte bestätigend. "Im Endeffekt hat sich dies auch als sehr, sehr nützlich erwiesen. Der Commander wäre sonst jetzt sicherlich Fischfutter."

Der Captain schaute Jonathan Ford interessiert an. "Ich höre."

"Na ja, ich bin einmal kurz über Bord gegangen."

Der Versorgungsoffizier nickte bestätigend. "Jap, Ford über Bord." Dann grinste er. "Boah, das reimt sich ja sogar."

Der Commander straffte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. "Wirklich sehr witzig. Aber dieser Spruch liegt ihnen doch schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge."

Benjamin lächelte und schaute auf die Uhr, es war bereits halb zwei in der Nacht. Er trank den letzen Schluck aus seiner Tasse aus. "Also nach mir ruft mein Bett, sonst schlaf ich hier noch gleich am Tisch ein."

Lucas grinste schelmisch. "Das glauben wir dir sofort."

Der Moraloffizier hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger. "Hey! Hast du noch nie davon gehört das man älteren Leuten mit Respekt begegnen soll?"

Der Teenager war immer noch am grinsen. "Nur wenn sie diesen Respekt auch wirklich verdient haben. Außerdem hast du uns heute ja bewiesen, dass du in jeder Lebenslage schlafen kannst."

Da der Captain nicht dabei gewesen war konnte er das Kommentar nicht so ganz verstehen. "Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

Ford schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, der Luitenand hat es bloß geschafft sogar im Schlauchboot einzuschlafen."

"Ich hab halt einen gesunden Schlaf. Ihr seid ja alle bloß neidisch." und damit stand er auf und verließ die Mess Halle.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die anderem taten es ihm gleich.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Written November-Dezember 2004


	4. Kapitel 4

**Alternatives Ende zu "SOS im Saragossa-Meer"**

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" oder ihren Charakteren. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Jap, in Sachen Technik kann man Lucas nichts vor machen. Tja, du könntest recht damit haben, dass Lucas blaue Lippen noch etwas bewirken könnten.

Yury: Jap, Kriegs Kommentar fand ich auch der Situation angemessen. Also bitte, meine Stories können doch nicht jemanden zu einer dritten Staffel Storie inspirieren. Das geht doch einfach nicht! Tja, manchmal muss man die Dinge einfach selbst in die Hand nehmen, wer weiß was die ohne Lucas so manchmal schon alles gemacht hätten. Das Ford keinen Seemansknoten kann hab ich dir ja bereits erklärt.

* * *

Lucas stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und suchte seine Jogginghose und einen Pullover hervor. Er würde heute bestimmt nicht bloß in T-Shirt und Boxershorts schlafen. Dafür war ihm einfach zu kalt. Der Teenager schmiss die beiden Sachen auf sein Bett und suchte dann noch nach ein paar dicken Socken.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

"Herein." Irritiert sah er zur Tür, wer wollte den jetzt um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas von ihm?

Bridger betrat die Kabine. "Hallo Lucas." Nathan setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in der Kabine. Dabei viel sein Blick automatisch auf den tragbaren Computer des Jungens. "Hast du schon ausprobiert ob er noch funktioniert?" Er zeigte auf den Gegenstand den er meinte.

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das brauch ich nicht, ich weiß auch so das er funktioniert. Mein Computer ist normalerweise nicht an das Computersystem der seaQuest gekoppelt, dass muss ich schon immer extra einstellen. Und vom Stromnetz bin ich ja auch nicht abhängig. Ich hab einen Energiechip im Computer der einfach nur alle 2 Jahre erneuert werden muss."

Der Captain nickte verstehend. "Ist ja richtig praktisch."

Lucas nickte. "Das ist es." Er ging hinüber zu seinem Bett, legte sie Socken darauf und setzte sich auf seine Zudecke.

"Aber eigentlich bin ich ja nicht deshalb hier her gekommen." Meinte Bridger. "Ich wollte wissen, ob es dir auch wirklich gut geht."

Das Computergenie lächelte. "Seid ich hier bin und weiß das es Darwin gut geht, geht es mir auch wieder gut."

"Das ist gut zu hören. Weißt du, ich habe mir ganz schön große Sorgen um euch gemacht. Wir alle haben dies getan. Es ist nicht einfach zu ignorieren das ein wichtiger Teil seiner Crew in einem Schlauchboot fest sitzt, während ein Hurrikan tobt und man sich um etwas ganz anderes kümmern muss."

Der Teenager nickte. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Für uns war das auch nicht so einfach. Wissen sie, ich dachte sogar schon das sie uns vergessen hätten obwohl ich gleichzeitig auch wusste, dass dies nicht so ist."

Bridger schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. "Wir würden euch doch niemals vergessen. Das könnten wir gar nicht."

"Das weiß ich eigentlich ja auch. Es war bloß ziemlich frustrierend in diesem Boot zu Hocken und auf Hilfe zu warten."

"Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass ihr alle wieder heil hier angekommen seid." Einen Moment lang überlegte Nathan ob er wirklich persönlich werden sollte und entschied sich dafür das der Junge es hören musste. "Ich hatte Angst um dich. Ich hatte Angst das dir etwas zu stoßen könnte. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, ich hab dich gern. Du gehörst fest zu meinem Leben dazu."

Einen längeren Augenblick lang war Lucas sprachlos. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern wann so etwas in der Art das letzte mal zu ihm gesagt wurden war. "Danke! Sie bedeuten mir wirklich auch sehr viel."

Bridger lächelte. Die Reaktion des Teenagers hatte ihm verdeutlicht, dass er das richtige gesagt hatte. Der Junge schien nicht oft solche Worte zu hören. "So, ich glaub ich werd dann jetzt mal gehen. Nicht das ich noch ärger mit Dr. Westphalen bekomme weil ich dich noch wach gehalten habe." Er stand auf.

Lucas grinste. "Keine Angst, ich werd ihr nichts verraten."

Nathan ging zur Tür. "Gute Nacht Lucas."

"Gute Nacht Captain." Und damit blieb er allein in seiner Kabine zurück. Einen Moment lang saß er einfach nur so da, und dachte über Bridgers Worte nach. Irgendwie gaben sie ihm ein gutes Gefühl und zeigten ihm das er doch nicht alleine war.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später als Lucas gerade ins Bett gehen wollte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

Der Teenager drehte sich zur Tür herum. "Herein." Das war ja heute hier wie im Taubenschlag.

Dr. Westphalen betrat die Kabine. In der Hand hielt sie eine Decke.

Der Blondschopf sah sie etwas irritiert an.

"Hallo Lucas, tut mir Leid das ich dich so spät noch störe, aber ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Die Ärztin legte die Decke auf dem Bett ab. "Wir haben für Notfälle im Med Bay immer ein paar Zusatzdecken. Ich dachte du könntest heute Nacht vielleicht eine davon gebrauchen."

Das Computergenie lächelte. "Danke, das ist wirklich sehr nett von ihnen, dass sie an mich gedacht haben."

"Das ist doch selbstverständliches." Kristen gingen die blauen Lippen des Teenagers einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und sie hatten auch jetzt noch immer einen bläulichen Stich. Der Junge musste ganz schön verfroren sein. "Ich hab dir noch eine weitere Kleinigkeit mitgebracht." Sie rollte die Decke auseinander und zum Vorschein kam eine rote Wärmflasche. "Bitte schön."

Lucas war einen Augenblick lang sprachlos. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand so rührend um ihn kümmerte. "Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen. Sie haben doch genauso gefroren wie wir anderen auch. Benutzen sie sie selber."

Die rothaarige Ärztin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Keine Angst Lucas, du kannst sie wirklich annehmen. Ich hab in meiner Kabine bereits eine für mich selbst."

Der Teenager brachte ein belegtes "Danke" hervor. Das hier was wirklich so anders als zu Hause. Dort hätte es niemand interessiert wie es ihm geht. Im Vergleich verhielt sich die Crew der seaQuest mehr wie eine Familie zu ihm als seine wirkliche.

Kristen lächelte. "So, ich werd dann jetzt mal schlafen gehen." Sie bewegte sich Richtung Tür. "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht."

* * *

Um kurz vor drei Uhr eilte Captain Bridger nur in Pyjama und Bademantel bekleidet durch die Gänge der seaQuest. Als er gerade um eine Ecke bog stieß er beinahe mit Chief Crocker zusammen der Nachtschicht hatte.

"Hoppla, was machst du den hier?" Manilow musterte Bridger einmal von oben bis unten.

"Ach, es ist wegen Darwin."

"Wegen Darwin? Der ist doch im Moon Pool gesichert." Meinte der Chief.

Nathan nickte. "Tja und genau das ist das Problem."

Crocker legte die Stirn in Falten, "Ich versteh jetzt nicht ganz wo da ein Problem liegen soll."

"Ich bin wegen Darwin eben bereits das vierte Mal angepalt wurden. Alle haben sich darüber beschwert, das Darwin wie wild in Pool herum schwimmen würde und einen absichtlich pitsch nass spritzen würde. Und bevor ich jetzt noch das 5 mal aus dem Schlaf gerissen werde, schaue ich lieber mal nach was da los ist." Erzählte Bridger seinem alten Freund.

Der Chief nickte nun verstehend. "Aha Na dann viel Spaß dabei."

"Den werde ich haben."

Beide setzten ihren Weg in andere Richtungen fort.

* * *

Kurz darauf kam der Captain beim Moon Pool an, auf den ersten Blick schien alles normal zu sein. Darwin war in seinem Becken und schwamm ruhig vor sich hin. Auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte Nathan aber, dass fast der gesamte Boden um den Moon Pool unter Wasser stand. Und dies war sonst nicht der Fall.

Bridger trat an den Rand des Beckens und rief den Delphin zu sich. Ohne zu zögern kam er angeschwommen. "Hallo Darwin, sag mal ist es war das du ein paar Crewmitglieder absichtlich nass gespritzt hast?"

Es sah so aus als ob der Delphin mit seinem Kopf nickte. "Ja."

Der Captain sah das Tier fragend an. "Aber wieso hast du das getan."

"Leute sollten mich raus lassen."

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das tut mir leid, aber wir können dich im Moment nicht nach draußen ins Meer lassen."

Darwin pustete mit seinem Luftloch etwas Wasser nach oben. Es sah fast so aus als wollte er seinen Unmut äußern oder sich über den Captain amüsieren. "Nicht raus ins Meer schwimmen zum fressen, in seaQuest herum schwimmen."

Bridger hatte das Gefühl als ob es bei ihm nun Klick machen würde. "Ach so." Er dachte kurz über den Wunsch des Delphins nach, eigentlich war er ja zu seinem eigenem besten im Moon Pool gesichert. Andererseits schien dies Darwin überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Er konnte seinen tierischen Freund ja kaum gegen seinen Willen hier behalten. Außerdem hatte er auch schon so eine Vorahnung warum der Delphin nicht hier bleiben wollte. "Okay, ich werde dich aus dem Moon Pool heraus lassen."

Nathan ging zur anderen Seite des Raums und betätigte dort einen Knopf. Ohne Verzögerung öffneten sich die Schotte des Moon Pools.

Darwin schwamm sofort durch die Öffnung und ließ Bridger allein zurück.

Der Captain schüttelte noch einmal amüsiert mit dem Kopf und machte sich dann zurück auf den Weg zu seiner Kabine. Er wusste ja schließlich wo hin der Delphin so schnell verschwunden war und brauchte sich deshalb überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen.

Nathan gähnte, dies war wirklich ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, wie gut das sie so etwas nicht jeden Tag erlebten.

* * *

In Manmal Engineering hatte sich das jüngste Crewmitglied der seaQuest gemütlich in sein Bett gekuschelt und war am schlafen.

Vor dem Sichtfenster zum Aqua Tup schwamm ein silbergrauer Delphin und bewachte den Schlaf des blonden Jungens.

Wenn jemand Stunden später ein Blick in diese Kabine geworfen hätte, hätte er immer noch das gleiche Bild vorgefunden.

ENDE

Written November, Dezember 2004


End file.
